


Uroczy

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [33]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gangs, M/M, Photographer Harry, gang member louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no wiec larry, lou jest przyjacielem liama, ktory jest liderem gangu a harry to taki niesmialy chlopak ktory ciagle nosi wianek i robi zdj liamowi i jemu sie to nie podoba i zabiera go do swojej kwatery i przetrzymuje i lou niech sie nim opiekuje i jakis pocalunek na koniec moze ??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uroczy

           Klik.

            Opuściłem aparat i uśmiechnąłem się, spoglądając na mały wyświetlacz; zdjęcie wyszło idealnie. Uwielbiałem robić zdjęcia – uwieczniać każdą chwilę, każdą rzecz wartą tego, by ją zapamiętać.

            Podniosłem dłoń, poprawiając wianek ze stokrotek, który przesunął się nieco na mojej głowie i obróciłem się, rozglądając po parku w poszukiwaniu czegoś ciekawego.  I wtedy go zobaczyłem; wysoki, umięśniony mężczyzna, z tatuażami na odsłoniętych przedramionach, z zarostem na policzkach i ciemnych okularach na nosie. Nie był kimś, kto mógłby mnie pociągać, ale był piękny na swój sposób i po prostu przyciągał mnie niczym magnes.

            Nawet nie zorientowałem się kiedy zacząłem przyglądać mu się przez układ celowniczy, a chwilę później nacisnął przycisk migawki. Kiedy spojrzałem na mały ekranik, zamarłem. Mój „model” wpatrywał się wprost w obiektyw, jakby był świadom tego, że był obserwowany. Podniosłem głową, rozglądając się za nim, ale wydawało się, że zniknął, dopóki nie pojawił się przede mną, wyrywając mi aparat z dłoni.

  - Co ty sobie, kurwa, myślisz? – warknął, usuwając zdjęcie z urządzenia.

  - J-ja – wyjąkałem, cofając się chwiejnie. – P-przepraszam, nie powinienem robić ci zdjęć bez twojej zgody, j-ja tylko… Przepraszam, to już się nie…

  - Oczywiście, że się nie powtórzy. – Chłopak przerwał mu gwałtownie, rozgorączkowanymi ruchami wyjmując baterię z aparatu.

  - Hej! – zawołałem. – Nie rób tego, ja…!

  - Zrobisz mi zdjęcie jak tylko się odwrócę – powiedział, marszcząc groźnie brwi. – Taaa, nie pozwolę na to.

            Nie odpowiedziałem; głos uwiązł mi w gardle i po prostu czekałem, aż chłopak odda mi aparat  i odejdzie, zostawiając mnie w spokoju. Ale on tego nie zrobił. Przez chwilę podrzucał baterię w dłoni, a potem zdjął okulary przeciwsłoneczne, spoglądając na mnie brązowymi oczami.

  - Właściwie myślę, że to już nie będzie ci potrzebne – rzucił, upuszczając aparat.

            Krzyknąłem, zaskoczony, a on jedynie zaśmiał się i strzaskał butem wyświetlacz, a potem złapał mnie za ramię, ostrym ruchem przyciągając mnie bliżej do siebie.

  - Nikt nie ma prawa robić mi zdjęć, zrozumiałeś? – syknął prosto w moją twarz.

*

            Twarde, niewygodne łóżko. Drewniane krzesło. Brudne okno. To wszystko, co mieściło się w tym niewielkim pokoiku. Usiadłem na materacu, podciągając kolana pod brodę, niezdarnymi palcami bawiąc się wiankiem zdjętym z głowy. Czułem zaschnięte łzy na policzkach i ból w ramieniu; kiedy zdjąłem koszulę zobaczyłem czerwony odcisk dłoni na bladej skórze.

            Gang.

            Gdybym tylko wiedział, od razu uciekłbym z tego parku. Gdybym tylko wiedział, nie podniósłbym aparatu i nie zrobił tego zdjęcia. Gdybym tylko wiedział… Nie byłoby mnie tutaj.

            Zadrżałem, słysząc, jak gdzieś w oddali trzasnęły drzwi.

  - … nie zabronisz mi, kurwa!

  - Ale Liam, nie możesz przetrzymywać go, tylko… – zaczął jakiś inny, nieznany mi głos, ale niemal natychmiast mu przerwano.

  - Nie będziesz mi mówił co mogę, a czego nie, Tommo! – warknął Liam. – Po prostu weź się zajmij dzieciakiem.

*

            Kilkanaście minut później zawiasy skrzypnęły, a do pokoju wszedł chłopak; był niski i miał roztrzepane brązowe włosy. Jego niebieskie oczy lśniły w półmroku i ostrożnie podszedł do mnie, wyciągając rękę w uspokajającym geście.

  - Hej, nie musisz się mnie bać – powiedział łagodnie i rozpoznałem jego głos; to on kłócił się wcześniej z Liamem.

            Mimowolnie odsunąłem się w najdalszy kąt, a chłopak westchnął, przesuwając palcami przez włosy; na jego odsłoniętych ramionach widziałem atrament i mięśnie drgające pod opaloną skórą.

  - Jak masz na imię? – spytał po chwili.

  - H-Harry – szepnąłem.

  - Jestem Louis – odpowiedział i przysiadł na krześle, przyglądając mi się uważnie.

  - P-przedstawiasz się za każdym razem, zanim „z-zajmujesz się dzieciakiem”? – zapytałem drżącym głosem.

            Louis przez chwilę przyglądał mi się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, a potem roześmiał się; jego wargi wygięły się w uśmiechu, a powietrze przeciął radosny dźwięk, gdy odrzucił głowę do tyłu, odsłaniając jasną szyję.

  - Jesteśmy fanami oglądania filmów o mafii, co? – spytał, rozbawiony. – Nie zrobię ci krzywdy, Harry, możesz być o to spokojny.

            Westchnął, kiedy nie odpowiedziałem. Był całkiem przystojny, z tą grzywką opadającą na oczy i długimi rzęsami. Nagle pochylił się do przodu i sięgnął do moich kolan, gdzie leżał wianek; kilka płatków zdążyło już opaść, gdy bawiłem się nim, przestraszony i wsunął mi go na głowę.

  - Nie martw się, za kilka dni Liamowi przejdzie i cię wypuści – powiedział, przesuwając opuszkami palców po moim policzku.

            Zadrżałem, czując na sobie jego dotyk. Przyjemny dreszcz przebiegł przez moje ciało i poczułem silne uderzenie gorąca.

  - K-kilka dni?

  - Nie martw się, zajmę się tobą. – Jego głos był słodki.

            Przekrzywił głowę, uśmiechając się uroczo i w tym momencie tak bardzo obiegał od wszystkiego co złe i niemoralne, że nie potrafiłem uwierzyć, iż faktycznie jest członkiem gangu.

            Jego oczy były tak hipnotyzujące, że dopiero gdy ciepły oddech owiał moje policzki zorientowałem się, że Louis przysunął się bliżej.

  - Zaopiekuję się tobą… – szepnął, delikatnie muskając moje usta.

            Serce w klatce piersiowej na chwilę zamarło, by potem wznowić pracę w przyspieszonym tempie, kiedy Louis odsunął się i uśmiechnął, odgarniając mi włosy z czoła.

  - D-dlaczego to robisz? – spytałem, zamykając oczy.

  - Och. Bo jesteś całkiem uroczy, Harry. A ja lubię wszystko, co urocze.


End file.
